


Temporary Morty

by D4gm4rs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cigarettes, Comic, Fan Comics, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4gm4rs/pseuds/D4gm4rs
Summary: A collection of comics about a Morty navigating life on the Citadel(images work on mobile)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. ulterior Mortys




	2. the pursuit of knowledge




	3. it's a living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love his shitty little vespa so much


	4. secure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i coloured this one! :D


	5. performance Rickview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my friend mac who helped me make up a slogan for the temp morty offices,  
> also i'm sorry about any typos or weird sentence structures, english is my second language and sometimes it gets the better of me haha


	6. you dont need anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to have to add a canon typical violence for the next strip coming up so just a heads up on that (its more slapstick than graphic)


	7. a bad day at work




	8. decipher the drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a smidge sloppy cause im really exited to do the next one hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> i caught up with RnM and entered a doodle frenzy and made a bunch of these


End file.
